In Search of Truth
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Sirius Black foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban por traição a Lily e James Potter, assassinato de Peter Pettigrew e outros doze trouxas. A queda de Voldemort trouxe mais do que paz ao mundo bruxo, trouxe também muitas desgraças. Marlene McKinnon não estava mais disposta a se esconder. Ela acreditava na inocência de Sirius e provaria a todos, custasse o que custasse.
1. Prólogo

Marlene permitiu que a fumaça escapasse de seus lábios, apreciando como os seus pulmões ficavam vazios daquela forma, sentindo os prazeres que a nicotina a proporcionava. Não podia aproximar-se de uma boa dose de whisky durante o trabalho, mas o cigarro era uma forma de desestressar-se, uma forma que a deixava sóbria.

— Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Olhou para o lado, ainda sustentando aquele pequeno objeto branco a centímetros de sua boca.

— Eu tenho — respondeu Marlene, confiante.

Amelia Bones era a primeira a quem poderia recorrer. Seria a única que a escutaria, sabendo que Sirius nunca teve um julgamento decente. Ela tinha sido da casa dos justos, e o que aconteceu no Ministério não tinha sido uma prova de justiça. Além do mais, ela tinha poder para ajudá-la em sua investigação

— Muito tempo se passou — Amelia disse, quase que com pena — O Ministério não gostaria de aceitar que esteve errado em algo.

— Então vamos fazer por baixo dos panos — Marlene ajeitou-se na cadeira — Por favor, Amelia, eu sei que você pode me ajudar. Eu não sei a quem mais recorrer...

Ela pareceu indecisa.

— Você é auror, não é? — perguntou — No _Ministère de la Magie_.

— Eu planejava pedir transferência, mas, se o Ministério não está tão aberto a contradições, vamos considerar como uma demissão — disse Marlene, dando outra tragada.

— A única forma é você se infiltrando em Azkaban.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, soltando a fumaça o mais lentamente possível, tanto por prazer próprio quanto para não incomodar tanto a outra.

— Você não entendeu — disse Amelia, séria, despertando a sua atenção — Ser uma funcionária da prisão é _impossível_ , nem eu posso fazer isso. Necessita muitos contatos e experiência. Coisas que você não tem, não mais.

Marlene pensou em Dumbledore, mas logo descartou a opção.

Não sabia se podia mais confiar naquele homem, considerando que ele mesmo nunca fez algo para averiguar as circunstâncias da morte de Pettigrew — e apenas isso, já que qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Sirius não poderia acreditar na história da traição.

— Então eu poderia completar a transferência e visitar regularmente — disse Marlene — Como se fosse uma vistoria para ver se está tudo certo.

— Azkaban não tem vistorias, ninguém se importa com aquele lugar — Amelia riu sem humor.

Ela tentou pensar em outras soluções, mas não conseguiu, então desistiu.

— O que você sugere, então? — ela perguntou.

— A única forma de você entrar em Azkaban sem levantar suspeitas, e eu posso te ajudar nisso, é como uma prisioneira.

Marlene quase derrubou a cigarro.

— Você está me dizendo que... — ela tinha certeza de que empalideceu.

— O quanto você ama aquele homem? — Amelia perguntou.

Marlene ajeitou-se na cadeira, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro, sentindo que nem ele poderia acalmá-la naquele momento.

— Eu não... — ela limpou a garganta — É só uma investigação extra oficial.

Amelia não deixou-se enganar por sua resposta.

— Se você acredita que Pettigrew não está mort culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, você poderia procurá-lo, mas é um animago não registrado em um mundo cheio de ratos facilmente confundidos — ela disse, franzindo o cenho — É como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Se você realmente se importa com Sirius, a única forma de provar a sua inocência é tornar-se uma prisioneira, mas não uma qualquer. Eles vão te reconhecer.

Marlene ficou em silêncio, e Amelia reuniu algumas pastas, acreditando tê-la convencido de desistir dessa ideia.

— Eu devo isso a eles... — Marlene murmurou, depois de algum tempo.

— A quem? — Amelia perguntou, suavemente.

— Lily, James... O próprio Harry. Sirius não merece ficar preso por um crime que não cometeu.

Ela engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos da funcionária.

— Não vou mentir, não será fácil — disse Amelia — Ele parece acreditar na própria culpa.

— Típico dele — Marlene passou as mãos pelos olhos.

Então respirou fundo, olhando decidida para ela.

— Eu farei o que for preciso.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Azkaban

Escutou a vibração do som de um metal rangendo, a ponto de importunar os ouvidos, dando a vontade de tapá-los somente para não precisar escutar o som tão desagradável. Torceu o pescoço em um reflexo de nervosismo, os pelos arrepiados de uma forma negativa. Escutou as ondas do mar baterem contra as paredes, vezes respingando gotas da água gélida pelas frestas entre as pedras.

Eles deviam fazer propositalmente. Cada mínimo detalhe pensado para enlouquecer a qualquer pessoa que passasse mais de cinco minutos naquele lugar. Não bastasse o nevoeiro que impedia as vistas de qualquer janela, rodeando a construção, ou mesmo o frio que penetrava além da pele, vindo de uma das criaturas mais desagradáveis existentes no mundo bruxo — se não a mais.

 _— Sirius Black, você foi acusado de trair a James e Lily Potter, matar um bruxo e outros doze trouxas. Está correto?_

Marlene encostou-se à parede, observando através da superfície que só era visível para ela. Quem visse do outro lado, enxergaria apenas mais uma parede, embora todos os aurores soubessem desse feitiço, e Sirius Black não fosse diferente. Por momentos, teve a certeza de que ele sentia a sua presença, já que podia ver os seus olhos percorrendo por ali, fazendo-a arrepiar-se quando se encontravam.

 _— Senhor Black?_

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, e Amelia olhou para onde ele olhava, mas Marlene sabia que era apenas uma desculpa. Ela queria dizer-lhe apenas que a sua tentativa não tinha dado certo.

— Deixe-me tentar, por favor... — ela murmurou.

 _— Black, eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo. Preciso que você me responda essa pergunta._

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, observando por trás da parede as suas expressões faciais, tentando adivinhar os seus pensamentos.

Por fim, Amelia levantou-se, lentamente, como se esperasse que Sirius reagisse de última hora, desse um mero sussurro, mas ele parecia recolhido dentro de si mesmo, como se mesmo respirar exigisse muito de suas forças.

— Como você pôde ver... — ela disse, assim que saiu da sala.

— Deixe-me tentar — pediu Marlene.

— Está louca? — perguntou Amelia — Isso não vai dar certo!

— Talvez ele reaja ao me ver...

Era exatamente aquilo que a funcionária do Ministério temia.

— E, além do mais, eu não serei eu mesma enquanto estiver naquela cela — completou Marlene — Eu preciso tentar.

Estavam brincando com a sorte.

Como Amelia já tinha dito, Azkaban não recebia inspeções, e dificilmente os presos eram interrogados. Apesar de ser da Wizengamot, ela não era uma advogada exatamente, então aquela visita tinha sido um golpe de sorte. Uma desculpa de investigação extraoficial sobre os Death Eaters — tinha dito que talvez Sirius poderia saber de algo.

Antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa, um dos carcereiros, que estava ajudando a Amelia, entrou para recolhê-lo. O normal era que ele saísse por outra porta, sem ser a dos interrogadores, mas ele saiu exatamente do lado em que estavam.

— O que vocês querem comigo? — Sirius gritou, debatendo-se, assim que viu o rosto de Marlene.

Ela encolheu-se, escondendo-se com o capuz da capa, enquanto ele afastava-se.

— Querem me castigar mais do que já fizeram? — ele continuou a gritar, conforme se afastava pelo corredor.

— Você tem certeza de que está pronta para isso? — Amelia perguntou a Marlene, quase que com pena.

— Ele reagiu ao me ver — ela respondeu apenas isso — Eu disse que ele faria.

Não foi uma reação muito boa, ele tinha acreditado ser uma alucinação provocada propositalmente por eles, mas era algo. Significava que ele ainda estava lá, dentro daquele corpo tão maltratado pelo tempo e lugar. Sirius ainda estava lá, e ela iria recuperá-lo da maneira mais difícil — não que houvesse uma maneira fácil.

— Vamos.

Amelia guiou-a pelos caminhos desconhecidos e complexos da prisão, e Marlene nem ousou decorar, já que sabia ser tão impossível quanto lembrar-se das curvas e direções que o carrinho do Gringotts tomava.

Entraram na sala de arquivos da prisão, que possuía centenas de milhares de armários pequenos e quadrados. Alguns armários estavam abertos, outros fechados. Não aparentavam ter um cadeado, já que não faria falta se alguém fosse revistar — todos os pertences tenebrosos tinham sido levados pelo Ministério para o Departamento de Mistérios, onde provavelmente estudariam uma forma de neutralizar os seus efeitos. Diversos nomes gravados à madeira. Carrow, Dolohov, Rookwood...

Marlene não teve tempo de procurar um lugar para apoiar-se, caindo para o lado. Amelia não demorou a sustentá-la, percebendo a sua situação. Fê-la sentar-se em uma cadeira que fez surgir.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Amelia.

Ela passaria meses ao lado de verdadeiros criminosos. Respirou fundo, tentando retomar o controle da situação.

— Esses armários não têm proteção? — tentou distrair-se de seu problema.

— Assim que você entra na sala, a prisão reconhece o seu porte de varinha.

Amelia abriu um dos pequenos armários. Era realmente impressionante como tanta coisa cabia ali dentro, mesmo que com um feitiço indetectável de expansão. Ela fechou a portinhola, mostrando o nome marcado ali.

— Melannie McKornn — ela disse.

— Está brincando? — Marlene riu.

— Às vezes um anagrama é mais inteligente do que um nome falso todo planejado. Esse você vai identificar.

Amelia entregou as roupas que estavam ali dentro, e Marlene não demorou a trocar de roupa, sem importar-se com a sua seminudez, tinha acostumado-se com o programa de aurores e os treinos esportivos de Hogwarts.

— Você foi acusada de roubar a identidade e varinha de um bruxo estrangeiro — escutou as instruções — Melannie McKornn forjou a sua própria morte.

Marlene levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos sérios dela.

— Forjar a própria morte é considerado um crime? — ela perguntou.

— Quaisquer crimes relacionados à ocultação durante a época da Primeira Guerra são perdoados — respondeu Amelia — Ainda mais se você foi uma participante ativa do lado da luz, e tiver apoio de pessoas influentes como Dumbledore.

O que não estava em seus planos, mas era bom saber que sua passagem em Azkaban não corria risco de ser permanente.

— Melannie argumenta ser inocente das acusações, que estava fugindo de sua morte certeira. Quando perguntada, ela não quis responder o motivo pelo qual seria perseguida, repetindo apenas que era efeito colateral da Primeira Guerra. Sugiro que ela seja mestiça ou nascida trouxa. Não existem sangues puros com esse sobrenome, mesmo nos outros países. Kornn poderia ser um sobrenome russo, se separado, mas acompanhado de Mc... Soa irlandês.

— Entendi — Marlene terminou de amarrar os sapatos — Talvez nascida trouxa, já que estamos brincando com as memórias dele.

Amelia não precisou perguntar para saber de quem estavam falando.

— Eu vou precisar tirar a sua varinha — ela disse.

Aquela devia ser a parte mais difícil de todo o processo, abrir mão de sua varinha. Entregou-a e ela não demorou a ser colocada dentro daquele pequeno armário, com uma etiqueta falsa de identificação.

— Agora eu vou te algemar. Mãos nas costas.

Ela obedeceu, e não demorou a sentir a pressão do feitiço.

— Boa sorte — Amelia sussurrou ao seu ouvido, antes de apontar-lhe a varinha, enfeitiçado o seu rosto, e deixá-la sozinha na sala.

Marlene voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, observando o armário com seu nome falso, que agora tinha também as suas roupas. Os rastros de sua verdadeira identidade.

Quando a porta voltou a abrir-se, eram dois guardas bruxos, que cuidavam da segurança de Azkaban e do encarceramento de seus prisioneiros — junto com os dementadores.

— McKornn... — um deles murmurou para si mesmo, dando uma risada que Marlene não pôde identificar.

Sentiu as pernas pesarem, e cada passo dado era um sacrifício. Aquele feitiço era realmente muito bom... Além de que suas costas já doíam pela força exercida nos pulsos. Ela não encontrava um defeito na segurança, mas era horrível estar ali para provar isso.

Um dos guardas pegou um pergaminho, onde estava o seu nome, e o número de cela. Assim que leu, soltou uma exclamação.

— Pelas luvas de Morgana, o que você fez, garota? — ele olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

— O que houve? — o outro perguntou, a varinha ainda apontada para as suas costas.

— Ela vai ter um companheiro de cela. Ou cometeu um crime bem grave, ou você tem algum inimigo aqui dentro, que quer te ver na pior.

Ela ignorou-os, olhando fixamente para o chão, calada.

Eles não eram Amelia, eles não sabiam dela, eles não seriam bons com ela.

— Vamos.

Sentiu a varinha ser pressionada em suas costas e voltou a caminhar.

Caminharam por mais alguns corredores, que pareciam sempre mudar de direção. Teve a sensação de passar por milhares de celas por várias vezes, andando em círculos sem mapas. Não encontrou uma única janela para arejar o sofrimento e frio dali de dentro. Não naquela parte da prisão. Mesmo assim, as ondas do mar ainda encontravam um caminho. Uma sensação que deveria ser refrescante, mas que os dementadores tiravam a vida, como tudo, tornando uma frieza indesejável.

— Olhe só, Black! Vai ganhar uma companheira de cela!

A porta da cela abriu-se e Marlene foi jogada lá dentro. Eles afastaram-se, parecendo bem divertidos com a situação. Para serem guardas daquele lugar, só poderiam ser doentes ou inescrupulosos mesmo.

Ela tentou mover as mãos e percebeu que as algemas permaneciam.

— Mas que merda...

Foi um sussurro, mas bem audível.

De repente, sentiu como se aquele simples ato de abrir a boca tivesse levado toda a umidade que tinha lá.

— O feitiço sai.

Encostou a testa às grades de metal da cela, a gelidão contrastando com o suor seco. Escutar aquela voz foi o suficiente para que ficasse bem consciente de que estava no mesmo espaço que Sirius. A poucos passos de distância.

Não respondeu, sentindo os primeiros efeitos de sua estada na prisão. Os primeiros dias seriam os piores, e ela estava contando com isso. Só sabia que Sirius não se abriria tão facilmente, e ignorá-lo ajudaria no processo de confiança, por mais contraditório que pudesse soar. O conhecia bem demais.

Sem reclamações ou perguntas, a sua presença ali foi claramente ignorada. Manteve a testa apoiada ao metal, sentindo pontadas de uma enxaqueca. Não importava quanto tempo permanecesse naquela posição, o material não aquecia. Era o constante efeito dos dementadores. Por fim, um alívio pôde sentir, quando o feitiço desapareceu, deixando suas mãos inteiramente livres.

Passou-as pela extensão de seu cabelo, tentando acostumar-se com a mudança brusca. Os seus longos fios castanhos mal alcançavam os ombros agora — e sabia que devia agradecer a Amelia por isso — substituídos por um corte rente à cabeça. Não conseguia ver a cor, mas apostava em um preto. Quem sabe os olhos verdes... Sempre quis tê-los assim, suas íris não sofreriam com o sol por ali.

Como saberia como estava?

Como saberia quanto tempo se passou?

Aquela era a sensação de estar em Azkaban?

O castigo do isolamento, que impedia que obtessem o menor dos conhecimentos.

Encostou os pulsos às grades, como fez com a cabeça, procurando anestesiar a dor. Não soube quanto tempo passou naquela contemplação muda e surda da vida, das mínimas ações e reações de seu corpo. A respiração superficial era a única prova de que estava acompanhada, mas não esperava que fosse diferente.

Então o primeiro dementador aproximou-se, procurando entre todos os corpos um fio de memórias felizes com o qual pudesse se alimentar, deixando apenas o vazio.

 _— Ian está morto. Eu sinto muito, senhorita McKinnon._

— Não.

Ela gemeu, exatamente como fez em sua memória.

O dementador estava bem à sua frente. Apenas consciente disso, afastou-se apressada das grades. Eles eram conhecidos por não conseguir manter o controle, poderia beijá-la sem pensar duas vezes, movido apenas pelo êxtase das lembranças.

— Não, ele não está.

— _Entendo o quão difícil deve ser para você._

A voz da professora McGonagall soava em sua mente com os mesmos tons.

Seria capaz de delirar com palavras não ditas? Ela tinha medo de qual resposta obteria para aquela pergunta.

Era novamente uma garota de 14 anos, que tinha perdido o irmão.

Novamente a garota à procura de...

Não concluiu o pensamento.

— _Por que faltou às aulas? Estivemos te procurando._

Então ela foi ao chão, chorando sem conseguir controlar-se. As mãos protegiam os seus ouvidos, como se pudesse impedir-se de escutar as vozes de sua mente.

Escutar a voz de James tão cheia de vida era demais para ela.

Negou-se a prosseguir esse raciocínio, sabendo que era a chave para destrancar mais memórias. Não deixaria as coisas mais fáceis, sabendo que era questão de tempo para que suas forças se quebrassem.

 _— James e Lily Potter estão mortos. Eu sinto muito._

— Pare!

Não sabia se tinha gritado ou apenas sussurrado.

 _— Você precisa acreditar em mim. Sirius é inocente! Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas com James e Lily._

Por um momento, acreditou que as palavras que a denunciariam diante de Sirius tinham escapado de sua própria boca, mas foi apenas uma memória. Lembrou-se do desespero que sentiu, tentando fazer Dumbledore acreditar. As pessoas.

 _— Você não vai morrer, Black. Deixe de ser estúpido. É só um sangramento! Francamente, planeja ser um auror assim?_

Apesar de ter sido tão indiferente, sabia o desespero que tinha sentido ao vê-lo daquele jeito, tão pálido, perdendo tanto sangue em meio a uma batalha.

 _— Você ainda vai se perder por causa desse garoto, Marlene. Escute o que estou te dizendo!_

 _— Por quê? Só por que a família dele não presta?_

Lembrar da discussão que teve com seu pai, em seu último ano em Hogwarts, só fez com que lembrasse do que aconteceu não muitos meses depois.

 _Os sons de vidro se quebrando, coisas caindo, gritos... Todos esses sons eram bem piores do que qualquer diálogo, qualquer palavra que tenha penetrado em seu coração como adagas._

 _— Não!_

 _— Por favor!_

 _— Jeremy!_

 _— Avada Kedavra!_

 _E a luz verde clareou toda a casa._

Marlene arfou, quase afogada em meio às suas lágrimas.

Tinha sido assim que tinha acontecido?

Ou era apenas uma ilusão criada pelo momento?

O som das ondas do mar a trouxe de volta à realidade, e estremeceu quando sentiu algumas gotas batendo em suas costas, a camiseta colada pelo suor. Olhou para as grades, e viu que o dementador se afastava, como se já não tivesse interesse por ela. Por enquanto. Ela sabia que ele voltaria antes mesmo que pudesse recuperar-se.

Fechou os olhos com força, procurando alguma lembrança feliz.

 _— Eu posso vê-lo por uma última vez? Por favor!_

 _Arabella correu as cortinas da janela, por onde esteve observando a casa ao lado._

 _— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia — ela respondeu, sem olhá-la — Ele está bem. Eu estou observando-o, cuidando dele, informando a Dumbledore._

 _Marlene não acreditou naquilo nem por um momento. Conhecia Petunia bem o suficiente para saber que estavam mentindo para que ela não tirasse o garoto daquela casa no mesmo instante em que visse o seu estado._

 _Só uma pessoa poderia fazer isso, sem que alguém pudesse contradizê-lo, mas primeiro precisaria provar a sua inocência._


	3. Capítulo 2 - Coexistence

Marlene abriu os olhos com um sobressalto, repentinamente, como ocorre quando você acorda de um pesadelo, mas ela só acordava de um pesadelo para entrar em outro.

— Você desmaiou.

Escutar a voz de Sirius, dirigida diretamente a ela, era bem estranho. Não sabia que o tom de voz de uma pessoa podia mudar dependendo de com quem se falava até aquele momento, embora o ódio fosse presente companhia nas discussões com Snape ou quando falava de sua família.

— Obrigada por constatar o óbvio.

Ele pareceu incomodado, ao escutar a sua voz.

Depois de tanto tempo encarcerado, seria capaz de reconhecer algo tão mínimo quanto a voz? Não acreditava que a sua voz fosse algo tão marcante para ser reconhecida daquela forma, naquelas condições.

Ele deu de ombros, por fim, voltando o seu olhar para a paisagem por entre as grades do corredor, admirando as sombras que passavam.

Permanecer em silêncio era tão ruim quando estava perto de alguém que ficou longe por anos. E fazê-lo falar era importante para dar sentido à sua estada ali. Precisava escutar sobre o dia em que ele foi preso, e sabia que não seria fácil. Nada fácil.

Sirius nunca foi de se abrir com as pessoas, muito menos com uma desconhecida companheira de cela em Azkaban. Estremeceu outra vez, lembrando-se das memórias arrancadas à força de si. Como ela poderia saber quais eram? Só podia lembrar-se das más lembranças, as que foram deixadas para trás.

Algum dia tentaria lembrar-se de algo e sentiria aquele vazio na memória?

— Você é inocente.

Marlene abriu os olhos outra vez, que não notou terem fechado-se, dirigindo-os para onde Sirius estava sentado.

— Como disse?

A sua voz estava tão rouca pela sede, em somente um dia de encarceramento, não queria imaginar como poderia ficar depois de mais tempo. Talvez como a de Sirius, que parecia arranhar a garganta a cada palavra pronunciada.

— Você não tem cara de ter cometido algum crime que a traga para cá — ele disse.

— Você nem sabe o crime que eu cometi — Marlene soltou uma risada morta, somente para engasgar logo depois.

Tossiu por um bom tempo. Sempre que achava que ia acabar, a garganta arranhava mais, incomodando. Sirius esperou pacientemente até que ela se recuperasse, os olhos lacrimejando de dor e as narinas inflando-se desesperadamente, procurando por mais ar do que podia consumir.

— O fato de que te deixaram nessa cela aqui comigo já diria muito — disse Sirius.

Marlene olhou-o confusa. Ele não tinha dito que ela era inocente?

— E então? — perguntou.

— Eu aprendi a ler as pessoas — ele disse — Você sente culpa por alguma decisão que tomou. Assassinos não sentem culpa.

— Você parece sentir.

Apesar de doer referir-se a ele como um assassino, sabia que era preciso bater de frente às vezes. Somente assim conseguiria a mínima faísca de esperança que estava procurando quando atravessou os portões de Azkaban.

Sirius, como era de se esperar, não respondeu, desviando o olhar para a parede, incomodado com a mudança repentina de assunto. Depois de tanto tempo isolado, devia ter perdido o jeito de falar com as pessoas, ainda mais considerando os nada simpáticos guardas da prisão.

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — ele perguntou, parecendo conseguir unir fios de palavras em sua mente para externar.

— O quê? A gente esquece disso também?

Não podia evitar o seu próprio sarcasmo.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com a chegada de guardas físicos, que empurraram com os pés, sem muito cuidado, o prato de comida pelo espaço das grades. Também entregaram duas garrafas de água. Não olharam para eles, afastando-se logo que suas missões foram cumpridas.

— Eu passo — disse Sirius, fechando os olhos.

Marlene olhou incrédula para ele.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — tentou conter a irritação.

O que ele planejava? Matar-se?

— Isso não dá nem para nos sustentar — ele disse.

— Exatamente! Se já é difícil com isso, imagine sem.

Não pôde evitar olhar atravessada para a sopa cheia de pedaços de carne com uma aparência horrível.

Sirius deu de ombros, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

— Tudo bem, então — ela respondeu, irritada.

Pegou a garrafa de água, dando longas goladas, aliviada.

Como mesmo com água era possível que a garganta permanecesse tão ferida? Será que teria gritado enquanto esteve inconsciente?

— Não vai comer? — SIrius perguntou depois de um tempo, parecendo incomodado.

— Não, estou bem — ela disse, fingindo estar bem.

— Eles pegam os pratos depois de meia hora. Se estiver cheio, levam-nos mesmo assim.

Marlene deu de ombros.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, mas Sirius não voltou a "relaxar", os olhos bem abertos, desviando-se vez ou outra para ela. Por fim, ele suspirou, desistindo. A sua mão estendeu-se desgostosamente para o seu prato de sopa. Ela conteve um sorriso vitorioso, também pegando o seu prato.

— Você sempre faz isso com as pessoas? — ele reclamou — Tenta controlá-las?

— Se quiser interpretar assim, fique à vontade — ela deu de ombros.

Como ele disse, minutos depois de terminarem, os guardas voltaram a aparecer, pegando os pratos e as garrafas já vazias.

— Eles temem que usemos para escapar daqui — disse Sirius, revirando os olhos — Como se tivesse uma forma de fazer isso.

— Bem, você poderia lançar o prato em uma determinada posição, fazendo-os desmaiar, e pegar as chaves ou varinhas — Marlene deu de ombros, não era impossível.

Ele pareceu achar a ideia absurda demais.

— Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Não esperava que entrassem naquele assunto tão cedo. Apesar de odiar-se por mentir, ela respondeu:

— Melannie McKornn.

— Nunca ouvi falar — disse Sirius — Você estudou em Hogwarts?

— Ilvermorny.

Ele assentiu.

— E você? — ela perguntou.

— Sirius Black.

Marlene imitou-o, assentindo.

— Qual crime você cometeu?

Virou-se para ele, observando a sua expressão vazia com um aperto no coração.

— Roubei a identidade e varinha de bruxos mortos — ela respondeu — Cada um foge da guerra como pode.

Sirius virou-se para olhá-la, mas dessa vez foi ela quem não quis manter um contato visual.

— Você? — perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.

— Matei três bruxos e doze trouxas.

Vê-lo falar daquele jeito causou um calafrio em sua espinha.

— Você já deve ter escutado falar — disse Sirius, parecendo bem menos confortável do que antes.

— Então você é do tipo famoso? — ela soltou uma risada seca.

Ajeitou-se na cela como pôde, já que era completamente desconfortável, não que esperasse uma recepção melhor.

— Por que você fugiu da guerra? — Sirius perguntou, mas parecia estar mais falando consigo mesmo — Nascida trouxa?

Ela também começaria a deixar escapar pensamentos? Perderia a sua capacidade de dissociação?

— Perseguição — respondeu apenas isso — Digamos que foi uma rixa pessoal com uma Death Eater.

— Então você é sangue pura.

Marlene apoiou a nuca nas grades, deixando a coluna toda fora de posição.

— Sim, você não vai sentir vontade de me matar — usou o seu clássico humor negro para tentar aliviar um pouco da própria tensão — Mas estou curiosa... O que despertou a sua vontade de falar, senhor Black?

— Pelo que parece, passaremos algum tempo nessa cela. E é bom distrair-se um pouco, o tempo passa bem devagar por aqui, acredite — disse Sirius, riscando a parede com um pedaço de giz, que deve ter extraído do chão.

Só então ela notou que todas as pedras da cela estavam riscadas com traços. Ela tinha lido bastante sobre histórias policiais para saber que se tratava do tempo que ele tinha passado naquele lugar.

— Estranho vindo de quem marca os dias nas paredes — comentou Marlene — Como você sabe?

— Você aprende a notar os sinais — ele apenas apontou para o teto, mas ela não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer.

Quando pareceu satisfeito com a linha não muito reta, que formava já um sinal de jogo da velha, ele estendeu outro pedaço de giz para ela. Enquanto que o que ele segurava era branco, esse parecia mais cinzento.

— Quer começar a marcar? — ele perguntou.

Marlene aceitou, mas, em vez de escrever nas pedras, ela começou a riscar no chão mesmo. Sempre tinha gostado de desenhar, e poderia apagar as marcas com a sua própria roupa. Que outra opção tinha?

Sirius dizia que o tempo demorava a passar, mas, para ela, estava passando bem rápido, saindo de seu controle, o tempo escorrendo por suas mãos. Quanto mais demorasse ali, menos chances de conseguir provar a inocência de Sirius. Amelia seria capaz de tirá-la de lá sem o seu consentimento? Ela lembraria-se de seus objetivos depois de um tempo?

Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, ignorando completamente os resíduos de giz.

— Não tem realmente muito o que fazer por aqui — disse Sirius, parecendo contar os riscos para exercitar a matemática.

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui? — perguntou Marlene, tentando controlar-se, mas desesperada para saber mais.

— Estou tentando contar isso.

Ela observou em silêncio como ele passava os olhos pelos riscos.

Riscou forte contra o chão, perguntando-se o que aconteceria se colocasse fogo naquela cela. Seriam capazes de escapar? Decidiu deixar esse plano para reserva.

— Você foi julgado? Eu realmente não me lembro de ter lido sobre isso — ela interrompeu as suas contas, cansada do silêncio — Acho que algo dessa magnitude teria chamado a atenção.

— Você conversa sobre isso com muita normalidade.

Aquela era a desconfiança que esperava surgir de Sirius. E saber que ainda tinha uma característica dele ali, a aliviava, mesmo que isso pudesse dificultar os seus planos e aumentar o seu tempo de estada.

— Eu vi muitas coisas durante a guerra — ela disse.

— Você deveria querer afastar-se de mim. Eu matei pessoas.

— Você não mencionou as circunstâncias.

Sirius olhou-a incrédulo.

— Circunstâncias justificam assassinato? — ele perguntou.

— Justificam — Marlene retrucou — E o fato de você falar como se fosse uma anormalidade, me faz acreditar que você é tão inocente quanto eu.

Ele calou-se, parecendo realmente impressionado com o que ela disse.

— Você acredita mesmo no que está dizendo?

Marlene deu de ombros.

Permaneceram naquela troca de olhares cheios de sentimentos — não os sentimentos que ela gostaria —, quando escutaram os passos característicos novamente do lado de fora.

Já era a hora do jantar? Tinham perdido tanto tempo?

— McKornn, sua advogada está aqui.

Marlene levantou-se sob o olhar de Sirius.

O guarda apontou a varinha para os seus pulsos, que logo foram cobertos por algemas. Fechou a porta da cela, acompanhando-a pelos corredores.

Sentiu o frio característico dos dementadores, que tinham permanecido afastados durante aquelas horas em que esteve conversando com Sirius, assim como escutou gritos e risadas de outros prisioneiros. Manteve os olhos direcionados para o chão, não querendo reconhecer algum preso ou causar comoção.

 _— Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, McKinnon — ela sussurrou, lentamente — Você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez._

 _— O que eu te fiz?_

 _— Você nasceu. Você acabou com os McKinnon por suas atitudes._

 _— Cuide de sua própria família, que já está tão denegrida._

Escutou uma risada enlouquecida e bem familiar.

Parou de caminhar e o guarda começou a puxá-la, impaciente.

— Vamos!

— Não! Por favor! — Marlene começou a chorar.

Caiu ao chão, o que fez com que o aperto das algemas aumentasse, tentando conter uma fuga.

— Não! Não! — ela gritava sussurrando — Ela não! Ela vai me matar! Ela veio atrás de mim! Ela quer vingança!

O guarda, ao contrário do que esperou, ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

— Lene.

Ela parou de debater-se, algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

— Eu estou contigo e Amelia — ele sussurrou — Sou o seu contato aqui dentro.

Podia confiar nele?

— Bellatrix não vai te pegar. Ela está bem longe daqui.

Tentou engolir o choro, ao escutar o nome da mulher que tinha acabado com a sua vida, mesmo que indiretamente.

Delicadamente, o guarda ajudou-a a se levantar, e seguiram pelo caminho difícil. Perguntou-se como que os guardas não pareciam afetados, inclusive esse, que não mantinha um patrono ao seu lado. Seria algum feitiço ou poção? Algum amuleto de proteção? Nunca tinha escutado sobre isso em seus tempos como auror, embora nunca tivesse sido escalada para guardar a prisão.

Seguiram por mais alguns corredores, antes de saírem da área de presos, e o guarda abrir uma das portas com sua varinha. Amelia levantou-se em choque, assim que viu-a entrando.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Marlene — Você disse que não poderia ajudar-me!

— Eu só queria saber como está sendo o seu progresso — disse Amelia.

Apesar disso, sabia que ela queria certificar-se de que ainda não tinha enlouquecido.

— Está tudo bem — Marlene respondeu a ambas as perguntas — Estamos começando a conversar.

— Isso é bom — concordou Amelia, esfregando uma mão na outra, tentando aliviar o frio.

— Há algo que queira me contar?

A advogada olhou-a, antes de desviar o olhar.

— Albus Dumbledore notou o seu desaparecimento da França.

Marlene enfureceu-se.

— Ele esteve mantendo uma vigia sobre mim por todo esse tempo? — perguntou — Ele não tinha esse direito! Obrigou-me a me afastar, tínhamos combinado que eu viveria a minha vida sem conexão com...

— Voldemort pode voltar a qualquer momento — Amelia interrompeu-a — Seria estrategicamente apropriado manter sob vigilância todos os apoiadores da causa.

Marlene esfregou o rosto, tentando esquentá-lo e acalmar-se ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele sabe que estou aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Não, ninguém nunca pensaria em Azkaban — Amelia negou.

— Dumbledore não é "ninguém". Ele pensa em coisas que os demais jamais imaginariam.

Ela precisou concordar com isso, mas mesmo assim manteve o seu ponto de vista.

— Eu só achei que você gostaria de saber disso — disse Amelia — Coby me informará do que ele observar. É arriscado mantermos muito contato. Se quiser desistir...

— Eu não irei — Marlene afirmou com certeza no olhar.

— Recorra a ele — ela completou, ignorando-a.

Antes de sair, pegou um pedaço de espelho de seu bolso e virou-o para ela.

Prendeu a respiração, observando o seu rosto pálido e completamente demarcado por aquelas 24 horas sofridas.

— Pense bem nisso.

Com um último olhar de preocupação, Amelia cumprimentou Coby e saiu da sala.

— Tire isso da minha frente — pediu Marlene, desviando o olhar do seu reflexo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Nightmares

_A casa estava em chamas. Marlene tentava correr, mas sentia os seus braços sendo segurados por trás._

 _— Me solte!_

 _Escutou a risada de Bellatrix, as unhas pressionando com mais força os seus pulsos. Ela tentou soltar-se, debatendo-se, mas o seu desespero tornava-a mais distraída para identificar os pontos fracos da oponente._

 _— Eu vou matá-los. Um por um — Bellatrix sussurrou, a sua voz maníaca._

 _— Quem? Quem você vai matar?_

 _Lily? James? Seus pais? Sirius?_

 _— Todos eles — ela aproximou mais a boca aos seus lábios._

Marlene acordou com uma gargalhada forte, que não era vinda de seus sonhos.

Encolheu-se mais próxima da parede, movendo-se apenas com os pés empurrando-a. Na porta da cela um dos dementadores puxava o ar, mas ela sabia que não tinha ouvido errado. Aquela risada não era causada por seus delírios, já tinha escutado-a antes naquele mesmo lugar.

Passou a mão suja de giz pela testa, sentindo-a encharcada de seu suor frio. Seus olhos procuraram por Sirius, que estava encolhido em outro canto, não parecendo importar-se com a presença do dementador, mas estremecendo vez ou outra.

Repassou em sua mente as conversas que tiveram no dia anterior, antes da visita de Amelia e quase se bateu ao perceber o seu erro.

Tinha dado a entender que era sangue pura. A sua missão era fingir ser uma nascida trouxa. Por que tinha se esquecido disso? Por que estava sendo tão verdadeira quanto a sua vida? Só faltava dizer que tinha enfrentado Voldemort diretamente.

Droga! Ela nem sabia quais eram as casas de Ilvermorny. E se ele a perguntasse?

Era tão fácil ser descoberta, desmascarada nas entranhas da maior prisão de segurança máxima do mundo.

E se ela apenas se revelasse tal como era? Não, Sirius não confiaria nela. Poderia acreditar ser um delírio, mas principalmente sentiria mágoa por tudo o que ocorreu, por ela ter desaparecido, dado a entender a todos que estava morta. Exceto Dumbledore, ele sempre sabia o que acontecia, e nem mesmo assim desmentiu os boatos.

Tantas coisas que ele não tinha feito.

Como poderia ter abandonado a tantas pessoas sendo o líder daquele movimento? Não seria sua obrigação como esperança do mundo bruxo tentar consertar um pouco de toda aquela bagunça, acalmar os corações aflitos?

Se pudesse confiar nele, ela não estaria lá, revendo os seus piores pesadelos e perdendo as melhores lembranças de sua vida.

Olhou para o teto, tentando enxergar qual a diferença que Sirius tinha dito que ela logo notaria sobre o dia e a noite, mas ainda não conseguia vê-la. Olhou para ele e notou que ele estremecia mais forte do que deveria. Não era normal.

Arrastou-se pelo chão de pedra, aproximando-se dele.

— Sirius? — ela afastou o seu cabelo do rosto.

Ele estava frio, muito frio, quase como se estivesse morto.

Paralisou, respirando fundo. Não, aquilo devia ser algum delírio, algum efeito dos dementadores, precisava pensar racionalmente.

— Sirius, acorde — ela voltou a sussurrar.

— Lene — ele sussurrou.

Marlene afastou-se rapidamente, mas ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

Estava tendo pesadelos, provavelmente com o dia em que ela "morreu, já que chamava pelo seu nome incansavelmente..

— Sirius, acorde — resolveu agir como Melannie, em vez de correr o risco de ser pega, caso ele acordasse.

Continuou a chamá-lo, sacudindo-o.

Por um momento, pensou em chamar por ajuda, mas quem o ajudaria?

Era um prisioneiro de alta segurança, estava condenado à prisão perpétua. Se ele morresse, ninguém se chatearia. Ninguém se importaria.

Começou a desesperar-se, os dementadores agitando-se por perto dela, desejando provavelmente conseguir entrar na cela e atacá-los, tacar-lhes o beijo fatal de uma vez por todas. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, enquanto voltava a sacudi-lo, gritando sem conseguir escutar o que dizia, o coração batendo veloz.

E então parou.

Parou quando Sirius acordou sobressaltado, afastando-se dela e dos dementadores instintivamente. Marlene aproveitou para também jogar-se ao fundo da cela, ao outro lado do pequeno espaço. De pé, com os braços quase que entrando nas pedras da parede, começou a tentar controlar a respiração com a boca aberta, o peito movendo-se com rapidez.

Os dementadores afastaram-se assim que ela se tranquilizou e escutou passos vindo do corredor.

— Quando eles ficam assim, nunca é um bom sinal — um dos aurores disse, nervoso — Só espero não terem matado alguém.

Era Coby.

— Da última vez, isso deu uma boa briga — o outro auror concordou, uma das mãos encostando-se às barras — A família ficou furiosa.

— Talvez eu devesse entrar para verificar — Coby sugeriu.

— Não, não podemos entrar. É muito perigoso.

Marlene sentou-se, não querendo ser encarada por estar de pé. Escondeu o rosto por trás de seus joelhos.

— É melhor não deixarmos eles sozinhos — disse Coby — Nós alternamos na vigia.

— Certo — o outro respondeu, sem estar muito contente com a ideia — Depois do almoço?

— Agora.

Coby ficou e o outro voltou para o, aparentemente, refeitório dos aurores.

Que falta de organização... Azkaban era mesmo bem negligenciada pelo Ministério da Magia. Ela precisava contar à Amelia quando saísse de lá. Como Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, esperava que pelo menos ela pudesse exigir uma fiscalização mais rígida.

Quantos inocentes estariam presos naquela cadeia? Era tão estranha para ela colocar-se no lugar dos presos, depois de todos os acontecimentos da Guerra Bruxa, depois de tantas prisões que cumpriu em toda a sua carreira como auror, tanto na Inglaterra quanto na França.

Sirius resmungou, olhando para a nuca de Coby, descontente por estar sendo vigiado de perto. Marlene quase riu com essa reação. Justo ele reclamando por ter companhia. Recebeu um olhar atravessado por parte dele, mas ele não manifestou-se.

Não estava realmente confortável de conversar com ele por perto.

Não sabia se o almoço já tinha acontecido, ela realmente não conseguia lembrar de muita coisa, mas sentia-se cansada. Desde sempre esteve acostumada a dormir quando não tinha o que fazer, então ajeitou-se em cima de uma túnica que não sabia como tinha ido parar ali e deitou sua cabeça sobre ela.

— Você vai dormir? — Sirius perguntou, quebrando seu pacto de silêncio.

— Você esteve dormindo a manhã inteira, me deixe em paz — Marlene resmungou, fechando os olhos.

— Desculpe se não estamos no melhor lugar para dormir.

Ela tinha dormido em vários lugares enquanto cumpria suas missões de auror, mas não podia lembrá-lo disso. Afinal, ela era Melannie McKornn, uma nascida... Sangue pura que estudou em Ilvermorny.

Abriu os olhos minimamente para Coby.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou a Sirius.

— Nunca vi mais gordo.

Coby franziu o cenho para ele, mas não pareceu importar-se mesmo.

— Você estudou na Ilvermorny, não? — puxou assunto com ele.

Sirius pareceu exasperado.

Ele nunca foi muito sociável com estranhos mesmo.

Coby olhou para ela, como que perguntando o que ela estava planejando.

— Em qual casa estudou? — voltou a perguntar, antes que ele estragasse a conversa.

— Pukwudgie.

Um nome, finalmente!

— Eu também — mentiu Marlene, voltando a deitar-se.

Pukwudgie. O nome era difícil, mas ela faria um esforço para lembrar-se dele.

 _Precisava_ lembrar-se dele.

Coby não voltou a puxar conversa, nem Sirius, então ela apenas começou a cochilar, faltando a falta da presença dos dementadores.

 _— Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até que Sirius seja preso?_

 _Marlene gargalhou e James apenas deu de ombros para o amigo, que o olhava indignado._

 _— Ei! É assim que você me imagina? Atrás das grades? — perguntou Sirius._

 _— Tudo o que você já fez aqui e pudesse repetir no Ministério daria alguns anos de detenção — retrucou James._

 _— Nesse caso, talvez seja hora de desenharmos algum mapa sobre o Ministério — sugeriu Marlene._

 _— Excelente ideia! — Sirius apoiou — Não pretendo ir para trás das grades._

Ela abriu os olhos.

Quando não estava tendo pesadelos, tinha lembranças dolorosas como aquela.

Se visse Lily, duvidava que suportaria. Provavelmente acordaria chorando de tristeza e saudade por sua amiga, que se foi havia tanto tempo.

Coby não estava mais lá, era outro auror, e ele parecia querer estar em outro lugar que não fosse guardando a sua cela. Já devia estar de noite, então ela tinha perdido o almoço. Não é como se fosse fazer falta para ela.

No entanto, Sirius não parecia concordar com ela.

— Tentei te acordar, mas não consegui — ele disse.

— Difícil ter sono leve quando consigo cair no sono — ela comentou.

— Por isso mesmo.

Marlene não entendeu, mas observou-o marcar com giz mais um risco na parede.

Encontrou um jornal do Profeta Diário no chão e pegou para si, olhando para o auror, vendo se ele notaria sua movimentação.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, olhando para a primeira página.

— O outro deixou aí — respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros — Desculpe, já preenchi o palavras cruzadas.

Ela não lembrava de ter palavras cruzadas no jornal.

Olhou para a manchete da primeira página: " **Grande prêmio anual da loteria do Profeta Diário** ".

— É, eles não têm muito o que noticiar nos últimos tempos — murmurou para si mesma.

Foi para o caderno de esportes, entreter-se sabendo como andavam os jogos, se o Kenmare Kestrels estava bem na colocação naquele tempo em que esteve lá, que não foi muito longo, mas parecia durar meses.

— Você curte? — perguntou Sirius, notando o que ela estava lendo.

— Sim — respondeu, quase debochando da obviedade de sua pergunta.

— Os Chudley vão se dar bem dessa vez.

Até o auror quase deixou a gargalhada soltar-se, mas conteve-se.

— Os Chudley? Você apostou para torcer pelo pior time de todos? — provocou Marlene.

Ela sabia que a resposta era sim.

— Está subestimando-os — respondeu Sirius, incomodado.

— E você está superestimando-os.

Marlene encolheu-se ao escutar um grito.

— O que foi isso? — ela perguntou, sem esperar por uma resposta.

— Acho que alguém recebeu o beijo hoje — o auror respondeu.

Ela preferia não saber a resposta.

Voltou a olhar para o jornal, sem conseguir mais prestar atenção ou sentir empolgação por qualquer informação contida ali. Sirius encarou-a, como se soubesse como estava se sentindo, mas não disse mais nada.

Não demorou muito para que Coby trouxesse o jantar deles, o rosto sombrio por algum ocorrido que Marlene preferia não saber dos detalhes.

Por não ter almoçado, ela tomou a sopa com mais rapidez para alimentar-se, embora não se sentisse muito alimentada apenas com aquilo. Estava acostumada a comidas com mais consistência.

Tomou a água depois, observando Sirius comer com mais tranquilidade do que ela.

Observou a entrada para o banheiro que não tinha uma porta, quase que rindo. Aquela era a ideia de conforto que tinham. Talvez fosse confortável para quem não precisava dividir cela, mas não iria reclamar.

O chuveiro parecia completamente tomado por ferrugem, mas decidiu que não seria uma má ideia ir por lá. Esticar um pouco as pernas.

— Aonde você vai? — um dos aurores perguntou.

Marlene ignorou-o, passando pela entrada. Observou alguns parafusos soltos, como se a porta tivesse sido arrancada à força. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido ali para que isso acontecesse. Teriam as outras celas a mesma aparência?

O boxe também não tinha porta e ela era visível pela cela. Deixou escapar uma risada seca, voltando para pegar a túnica, que usou para cobrir a visão do chuveiro, mesmo sabendo que dormiria com ela úmida.

Mesmo que precisasse voltar a colocar o mesmo uniforme, preferia ter alguns momentos de relaxamento, mesmo que fosse com água fria. Estremeceu e conteve o grito, assim que girou o registro e a água congelada começou a cair. Apoiou as mãos nos azulejos sujos, pensando em como aquele lugar era simplesmente deplorável.

Aqueles aurores encarregados conseguiam ser piores que os presos, muitas vezes.

Piores que os dementadores.

Estremeceu, imaginando o que aconteceria consigo caso não tivesse um companheiro de cela e não tivesse posto a túnica para cobrir sua imagem nua.

— Melannie? — escutou a voz de Sirius perguntar.

— Estou bem — respondeu, a voz tremida pelo frio.

Focou em pegar o sabonete para banhar-se e usou-o também para tentar limpar o seu cabelo sujo, sabendo que não seria tão efetivo quanto um shampoo, mas era melhor do que ficar mais um dia sem tomar banho por ali.

Pegavam a água direto do mar de lá fora e jogavam para dentro pelo chuveiro ou pia? Só podia ser.

Assim que desligou o registro, notou que não tinha uma toalha com a qual secar-se. E os problemas só aumentavam...

Tremendo de frio, preferiu esperar que a água evaporasse do que usar a túnica como toalha. Ela não tinha tecido o suficiente para isso, era muito fina. Deveria pedir ajuda a Coby, mas ele não estava lá, e não queria ter que convencer àqueles desconhecidos a ajudá-la.

— Melannie? — a voz de Sirius estava do outro lado.

— Fica aí — ela rosnou.

Sabia que ele teria revirado os olhos, ao escutá-la dizer aquilo.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou, parecendo reunir toda a sua paciência.

Por quê? Ele não era assim com as outras pessoas.

— Não — ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça, tentando não deixar a água de seus cabelos cair em seus olhos.

— Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

Sim, contá-la tudo sobre o que aconteceu em 31 de outubro de 1981.

— Só não me deixe sozinha — ela pediu — Eu tenho medo.

A última frase saiu antes que pudesse notar.

Voltou a respirar pela boca, cobrindo os seus seios com as mãos, tentando encontrar um pouco mais de calor corporal.

Assim que considerou-se não tão molhada, ela pegou o seu uniforme para voltar a vesti-lo.

— Ei, ela é uma garota, só tente facilitar um pouco as coisas — escutou Sirius resmungar com Coby, assim que saiu do boxe — A gente já tem que superar esses dementadores vindo todos os dias. Já não é castigo suficiente?

Ela tentou abrir a água da torneira e descobriu que ela não funcionava.

Bem, então precisaria ligar o chuveiro sempre que precisasse usá-lo.

Encarou o espelho embaçado e sujo, tentando limpá-lo com a manga comprida da blusa. Nunca voltaria a ser como antes, só com magia, era perda total. Voltou para a cela silenciosa e começou a desembaraçar os fios com os dedos, ignorando completamente que Sirius a encarava.

— Por que você me parece familiar? — ele perguntou.

Só se fosse vinda direto de seus pesadelos.

Lembrou-se de seu rosto marcado pelas olheiras e palidez no pequeno espelho que Amelia lhe mostrara no dia anterior.

Ela não era uma sombra do que tinha sido antes.

— Porque você está enlouquecendo — retrucou Marlene, sem olhá-lo.

Escutou-o rir secamente.

Azkaban não devia chamar-se prisão de máxima segurança, devia chamar-se manicômio.


End file.
